Saiyan Titan
by Ankoku no raito-gawa
Summary: Gohan, luego de ser alimentado con el desprecio de su padre por su familia,y su madre que le obliga a ser algo que no tiene deseo de ser, va al observador de Dende, despues de los Cell Games ¡El hijo de Goku se aspira en un portal a JumpCity! ¡Mira como Son Gohan vuelve el mundo de los Jóvenes Titanes al revés!


**Hey! Débiles mortales, si ya sé que debería estar actualizando Navaja De Recuerdos, pero es que faroleando por ahí me encontré con este crossover que me impresiono mucho, así que decidí traducirlo, espero que les guste y me dejen un review. Voy a ponerlo en regular, por que según mi opinión, es más posible que se lea en regulr que en crossover, no sé ¿Que dicen ustedes?**

**Por si se les olvida el contenido de este fic no es míoa, es propiedad de DarkSun82, yo solo soy responsable de la traducción.**

**Nota del autor DarkSun82:** Bien, así que esta idea ha estado en la parte posterior de mi cabeza por un tiempo. Creo que podría trabajar en esta historia espalda con espalda con H.O.T.H.L, es decir, si a ustedes les gusta. Si recibo suficiente retroalimentación positiva con este fic voy a seguir, si no, voy a seguir adelante. Bueno aquí va…

-¡Wow! ¡Wow! Esperen un minuto, chicos ¿No tengo que decidir en esto?- una voz resonó en la cabeza de todos los presentes en el mirador de Kami-Sama.

Un muchacho con un cabello desafiando la gravedad y ojos negros despertó con la realización.

-¡Papá! – Esto hizo que los demás se juntaran.

Los otros presentes en el mirador era un hombre pequeño, calvo, vestido con un ki naranja. Un hombre con pelo erizado con una cicatriz corriendo por su ojo y un hombre alto y calvo con un leotardo verde.

-¡Goku!- dijeron los tres a la vez.

Los otros tres hombres se quedaron fuera del grupo. Un hombre verde, bastante alto, con dos antenas, un varón bajo, con una mueca de desagrado permanente y el pelo como una llama, desafiando la gravedad, y su hijo, un joven con cabello largo color lavanda.

-Sí, chicos, soy yo. ¡Estoy aquí con Kaio-Sama!- Goku dejo de hablar, se podía oír al Kaio-Sama gritar "Home Wrecker" en el fondo- Bueno, chicos, he tenido tiempo para pensar, y decidí que no quiero ser traído de nuevo a la vida…

-¿Qué? ¡Goku! ¿Por qué?- le gritó Krillin a su mejor amigo.

-Bueno, ¿No te has dado cuenta de como, cada villano que viene a la Tierra llega justo después de mi? Imagino que si me voy, podrían dejar de venir- la voz perteneciente a Goku les explico.

-Pero, Goku…- empezó a decir Krillin.

-Lo siento, chicos, pero mi decisión esta tomada. Es la única manera en la que puedo garantizar que la Tierra se mantendrá a salvo- lo atajo Goku.

-Muy bien, Goku, si crees que esto es lo que esta bien, entonces yo apoyo tu decisión- Ten dijo lentamente mientras sonreía.

-Voy a extrañarte, amigo, pero has tomado una decisión. Adiós Goku- dijo Krillin con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Ten cuidado ahí arriba, Goku! ¡No te metas en problemas!- se despidió Yamcha con una sonrisa.

El resto del pequeño grupo dio sus despedidas, Piccolo miró hacia Gohan, el joven, dándose cuenta de su silencio, vio al niño apretando los puños a sus costados y temblando ligeramente. El hombre verde se acerco a Gohan, como lo esperaba, pudo ver las lágrimas ligeras en los ojos del muchacho.

-Pero, papá ¿Por qué? Te necesitamos. Te necesito- dijo Gohan entre dientes.

-Gohan…- Goku estuvo a punto de decir algo.

-¡No, sálvenle!- grito Gohan sorprendiendo a todos- ¡Todo lo que dices es: "esto es lo mejor para el planeta", pero esto solo se trata de ti, quieres ser más fuerte! ¡No te preocupas por mí o mamá!

-Gohan, yo…-Goku trato de razonar con su hijo, pero el chico no entendería.

-¡Nunca me hables como si fuera tu hijo otra vez!- Gohan gritó antes de salir volando en un estallido de llamas azules.

-¡Gohan!- Gohan puso una barrera mental entre él y su padre.

Gohan voló y voló, meditando sobre lo que acababa de suceder. Su padre nunca se preocupaba por él. Lo único que le importaba era ser cada vez más fuerte, y las batallas. Es por eso que pasó más de un año lejos de él y de su madre. Mamá. Ese era otro tema. Su mamá nunca se preocupo por él, solo le importaba estudiar, estudiar y estudiar un poco más. Todo por una mierda de sueño el cual ni siquiera estaba seguro de si quería ser parte. ¿Alguna vez le importo lo que quería? No. Al infierno. El híbrido estaba dispuesto a apostar que si hubiese tenido un hermanito, ella estaría dispuesta a dejarlo ser lo que él quisiera. Sobre todo por que ella solía ser una luchadora, y luego salía corriendo por ahí hablando sobre su padre y sus amigos por hacer lo mismo. Hipócrita.

A medida que estos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Gohan, cogió velocidad, enojándose más por segundo. Ya debía haber dado la vuelta a la tierra varias veces.

Se puso aún más furioso. Él debió de haber pasado la barrera del sonido ya que no podía oír el rugido de su vuelo. Se sintió todavía más enojado. Los ojos de Gohan se volvieron jade, sin saberlo, se convirtió en un súper saiyajin. Ahora el saiyajin solo podía ver, faltas de definición, las rayas de colores mientras él cogía más velocidad. El joven súper saiyajin fue, sin saberlo, viajando cientos de veces más rápido que la velocidad de la luz. Aún así, la ira de Gohan hierve en sus entrañas como si fuera una olla llena de lava. Luego sin percatarse, se transformo en un súper saiyajin 2, y entonces solo pudo ver un troquel anudado teñido del color del arcoíris en su visión.

El saiyajin Demi entonces se sintió fatal y se estrello a través de lo que él sentía, tenía que ser una ventana, pero en realidad estaba volando a través, a falta de una mejor palabra, el agujero del espacio en el mundo. Gohan, literalmente, rasgó un agujero en el tejido del tiempo y el espacio mismo. Gohan se sintió caer por el agujero, solo podía ver la oscuridad, el tono negro de la oscuridad. No podía moverse, ver, o sentir absolutamente nada. Sintió como caía por millas antes de que se aplastara y estrellara contra, lo que él sentía, sería otro cristal. Esta vez, cuando cayo a través de el, pudo ver un cielo azul, y un agujero rasgado por fuera de la atmosfera por alguna extraña razón.

El hijo de Goku se sintió drenado de energía al caer desde una altura de 30 000 pies. Se sumió en la inconsciencia mientras su cuerpo aceleró y aterrizo en medio de JumpCity. La metrópoli se sacudió con una onda de choque, entró en erupción desde el cráter, que fue una sangría en el centro de la ajetreada ciudad. La onda expansiva lanzó coches, escombros y peatones a los edificios y sobre otras personas y causo que las ventanas de los rascacielos se rompieran. En cuanto a los civiles sabían, un meteorito se había estrellado justo en el medio de la ciudad.

En una isla de la costa de JumpCity, un adolescente casi se ahogó con su porción de pizza cuando sintió temblar el edificio como si fuera un terremoto, y oyó la alarma a todo volumen. Se dio la vuelta y vio las noticias en un gran monitor diciendo algo acerca de un asteroide o del aterrizaje de un satélite justo en el centro de la ciudad.

-Eso suena- Robín entrecerró los ojos- Como un problema- corrió a la sala de la torre para ver que su equipo estaba ya allí, atentos a la señal de socorro.

-¿Supongo que ya saben que esta pasando?- Robín le pregunto a su equipo.

-Parece ser un meteorito, pero podría ser algo más, posiblemente una amenaza- explico Cyborg.

-Si es así, tenemos que actuar rápido para evitar que cause algún daño- observó Raven.

Robín asintió.

-¡Titanes ataquen!- ordenó mientras guiaba a Chico Bestia, Starfire, Raven y Cyborg a la ciudad.

Los superhéroes adolescentes cerraron su camino en la metrópoli, vieron una columna de humo saliendo del lugar del accidente.

Chico Bestia voló como un pterodáctilo, Starfire llevo a Cyborg, Raven voló y Robín utilizo el T-Jet.

-Nos estamos acercando al objetivo, todo el mundo adentro para un aterrizaje- ordenó Robín.

Los Titanes aterrizaron fuera del cráter hecho por el supuesto "meteorito". Chico Bestia, siendo el más aventurero, fue la primera persona en el borde de la cavidad. A medida que se fue acercando, miró en el interior, dejando escapar un silbido de asombro.

-¡Wow! Lo que sea que hizo esto, lo hizo una doozie en Broadway.

Los otros esperaron mientras el humo comenzó a aclararse. Lo que vieron como la causa del cráter, conmociono al infierno fuera de ellos.

-¡S-Solo es un niño!- exclamo Cyborg.

-¡No es más joven que nosotros!- Raven no se sorprende fácilmente, pero esta fue una ocasión rara.

-¿Podría ser un alíen, como yo?- pregunto Starfire al chico maravilla.

Robín no le quitaba los ojos de encima al cuerpo del chico. Él vio como el chico no tenía casi nada de ropa, debido a que casi todo se debió haber quemado y su cuerpo presentaba contusiones. Cayó 80 000 pies. Él no debería estar vivo. No podía ser humano. Él no era humano.

-No sé lo que es. Pero lo llevare de vuelta a la torre, él responderá nuestras preguntas ahí- declaró el petirrojo.

**N/A DarkSun82: **Voy a ser totalmente honesto aquí, estaba sentado en la sala de estudio cuando escribí esto, así que no sé si voy a seguir con ella. Si este capitulo obtiene retroalimentación positiva voy a seguir, pero si hay menos de 10 reviews, voy a dejarlo.

**¿Qué os ha parecido, mortales alfeñiques? Hasta hoy día esta historia solo tiene un capítulo por que el autor original no lo ha continuado, a pesar de tener 36 reviews, él mismo me explico que no ha tenido tiempo pero que piensa continuarla. Ahora dejando a un lado las majaderías, ¿No estuvo impresionante? En lo personal a mi me gusto mucho, me dejo intrigada, con ganas de saber como continuara, espero que a ustedes también y si no… pues que vamos a hacerle.**

**Los que esperan ansiosos el próximo capitulo de Navaja De Recuerdos os digo que no tardare mucho, es más, es probable que actualice hoy mismo, luego les explicare el por que de mi demora.**

**Nos vemos pronto y DEJEN REVIEWS! (No parezco intensa ¿cierto?)**


End file.
